An Angel on the Darkside
by SabakunoAnjel
Summary: Gaara is afraid of himself, even though Shukaku is gone he is terrified of losing his control. When he meets Hinata again after a few years, all control is gone. How could this sweet and loving girl cause him to lose everything? Can she help him get it back? Does he even want her to? Contains lemon. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. Although I have been reading them for years, I never was really inspired to write one until I came upon the GaaraHina pairing. I know it'll most likely never happen but I CAN DREAM OKAY. This story will contain lemon and it will be graphic. I'd love reviews but be mindful I take pride in my work. Don't be rude just for the sake of crushing my dreams. I will take all your words to heart! **

**Without any further interruptions.**

**An Angel on the Darkside: Chapter one**

He watched the billows of smoke rise up from the demolished buildings. His heart was racing and his breathing was short and ragged as he looked around his once prosperous village. Suna was his baby and here it was, shattered into pieces. Dead bodies lay strewn across the streets, bodies of shinobi and innocent villagers alike. He looked down at his hands stained with the blood of his own people. His fears had come true. Even without the Shukaku in his body he was a monster, a true evil being and that couldn't be helped. Slowly realizing what had occurred he began running. He had no idea where to go to hide from the hideous chaos and bloody scene he had created but he ran until his legs could no longer carry him. He ended up stopping at the front door of the Kazekage mansion, peering inside afraid of what he would find he slowly entered. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, his brain had become fuzzy and his breathing stopped as he tripped over something. Something soft and squishy. He looked down and the blue eyes of his sister stared up at him lifeless. A blood curdling scream erupted from his throat.

Gaara finally willed himself to open his eyes, he shot up from his bed looking at his hands, searching for the blood he was desperate not to find. _No blood... another dream, _he sighed to himself laying back on his pillows. With Shukaku gone he had finally been able to sleep but lately his dreams had begun plaguing him just as they did before. With the monster gone he had hoped to become a good Kazekage and help Suna prosper and although everyone said he was doing a fantastic job, he had a nagging suspicion that Shukaku wasn't done with him just yet. Once your mind and heart have been touched by insanity... It is hard to release yourself from its grips. Shaking his head he reached for his robe and headed for his favorite thinking place which recently had become nothing more than just a place that he went when he could no longer sleep, no thinking was involved. It hurt too much.

"Hinata!"

Startled sightly the girl turned around to see her friend Naruto running to her, waving his arm with a goofy smile. She smiled softly at the sight, although everyone had grown up Naruto would always be the same. Tsunade-sama wanted to hand over Konoha to him one day but everyone doubted that he had what it took, everyone except Hinata anyway. She had long given up her dream of being with Naruto. She had to face the facts that he belonged with Sakura and ever since then she'd decided perhaps boys were not her forte. People in general were not her fotre to be truthful.

"O-oh! Hi, Naruto!" she stammered. _Damn that sutter... _she mentally chided herself.

She had been working on her stutter for years and even without her heart hammering in her chest when Naruto came around she always felt like the same weak child she was years ago. Time had passed and since Naruto came back from his training with Jiraiya he was bummed because everyone was a Chunin except him. If she could pass off her Chunin status she would but her father was already disappointed in her enough. She was sure every breath she took he was plotting a way to strip her of her birth right as head of the Hyuuga clan. He didn't even crack a smile when she told him she was planning on becoming a medical ninja. He didn't care, he was too busy with Hanabi and Neji being _real_ ninjas to worry about her stupid fantasy of fitting into the shinobi world.

Naruto smiled at her. "What're you doing over here all alone? You're always by yourself in this field! You're so weird, Hinata!"

His loud voice nearly made her flinch as she just gave him a small smile. Truth was, this field were she always stayed was the only place she felt she belonged. There was nothing special about it, it was just an open field with a hot spring not far which she often liked to spend time in as well.

"Anyway! I heard that Gaara-sama was coming to visit Konoha and he's gonna be here any minute, I wanted to go with the group to greet him but everyone else seems to be busy. I wanted to know if you'd go with me?" Naruto pouted at the thought of all his friends being sent off on missions while he was still here preparing for Chunin exams and although he was excited to see Gaara, he was very jealous that he had beaten him at his own game.

Hinata thought for a moment. She didn't remember much about Gaara, except for all that she'd heard about him. What with saving his entire village, being kidnapped, killed and coming back to life for a long time that was all the girls in Konoha talked about. It wasn't like she had anything better to do so why not. She was sure Naruto would prove to be a bit more entertaining than sitting in his field. She smiled and nodded to her obnoxious friend and he smiled brightly in response.

"Hurry, let's go! He'll be here any minute!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and sped off toward the entrance of the Village.

As they neared the entrance of the village Naruto was surprised there weren't many people here to greet the Kazekage, not even Tsunade- sama. He shrugged and peered out into the forest searching for his friend. Not long after he noticed a figure slowly making it's way toward him. It was someone tall, with wild hair and a gourd on his back.

"GAARA!" Naruto shouted, Hinata flinched surprised at the sudden onslaught of noise that assualted her, although she should be used to it she never would.

Gaara smiled inwardly. Of course Naruto would be here to greet him, he never passed up a chance to see him. Gaara waved absently and noticed the small figure standing next to him. He wasn't sure who she was but something stirred in his that made him severely uncomfortable. As he neared them, he tried not to stare but the closer he got the more he noticed the girl's white eyes and long raven hair. Her figure was that purely of a woman although she hid it beneath her baggy clothes, the monster in him longed to rip them off and see what a woman she truly was. _Dammit... _Gaara growled, _I can control this... I have no choice, especially here in Konoha..._

Naruto ran in to hug his friend. "I thought you'd have a huge entourage coming with you! Girl's, guard's, your siblings! The whole shabang!"

Gaara merely shook his head, trying to focus on Naruto, with a half smile.

"Oh! This is Hinata, I'm sure you remember her although it's been a long time and she never really says much."

Naruto went behind Hinata and gave her a slight shove in Gaara's direction. She stumbled, stopping just short of bumping into him.

"H-hello, Kazekage-sama." She said quietly.

"Hello." he said simply. He didn't want to focus on her so much because stomping down the fire had become harder just by her standing in front of him. He stiffly stepped around her and began walking into the village, wanting to head straight to the Hokage's office with no interruptions but surely Naruto would not let that happen. "I must be meeting with your Hokage as soon as possible. We have important matters to discuss."

Naruto quickly trailed behind him, "What're you here for anyway?"

It took Hinata a few moments to realize she was being left behind, not that it mattered anyway. She wouldn't be part of the conversation and it seemed to her that she had already pissed off the Kazekage and he'd only been here for less than a minute. With her head hung low she followed behind the two men who began talking about village relations and politics. Surely Naruto had no idea what Gaara was saying but he went along with it, just happy that his friend was here to visit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, if anyone has read it . I had to get this story out of my head and this is fair warning. This chapter is quite graphic. I'm not sure how long the story will be but I'm going with the flow at the moment. Read on, my people, and be warned there is much adult content and characters are a bit OOC here. **

Gaara sighed as walked into his apartment. He looked around and noticed the pile of his belongings that had been delivered while he was speaking with Hokage Tsunade. An interesting woman she was, no doubt about that. She had been halfway drunk by the time the meeting was over and Gaara was more than happy to get out of there.

His apartment was small but it suited him just fine, he moved his bags to the bedroom and dropped himself on the bed. Closing his eyes, he sighed. _It was a mistake coming here... I'm too unstable to have left Suna... I'm such a fool._

The sun was setting over Konoha and Gaara had lost track of time as he merely laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He felt a bubbling in his stomach, his mind went hazy and his eye lids became heavy. He closed his eyes and there she was. Hinata. She stood before him, staring at the ground with a slight blush across her cheeks. She was so fragile and beautiful. What he wouldn't do to see bruises mar that precious porcelain skin. He wondered if she was a virgin and if she would scream his name as he destroyed her innocence.

Gaara squeezed his eyes shut and opened them. She was getting to him. The first day he was here and he was completely slipping. The only logical thing to do at this point was to leave. Get far, far away from her. However, he had some important things to talk about with Tsunade and even if he wanted to handle them now she would most likely be sloshed beyond compare. He couldn't just leave without warning anyone, that may incite anger and the villagers would see it as disrespect. It may even incite war... _No, leaving is not an option. I must face this... _

He stood up from his bed, stretched and began walking through the dark and desolate streets of Konoha. Although the streets of Suna were similar at this time of night, Konoha was a bustling village with shops, stands and people everywhere. The sound of the blowing wind was enough to solidify his belief that he was about to do something he was going to forever regret.

Hinata had already drifted off into a deep slumber. She spent the rest of the evening lay in bed and wondering what she could have done wrong. She didn't notice when he slipped in through her window or even when the sand slipped under her sheets to gently grasp her ankles and wrists. It was only when she felt her wrists above her head and the warmth of her blanket ripped from her body.

Hinata's eyes shot open. She didn't scream but when she noticed who had infiltrated her room so easily she was filled with wonder... and fear. The Kazekage stood above her, his eyes boring down on her. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was and the sadness that was in his eyes.

"K-kazekage-sama?" she whispered.

"Quiet." he commanded harshly "If you continue to speak... I don't know... I don't know if I can stop..."

Hinata could hear the internal battle he was waging with himself in his voice. Her heart fluttered inside her chest.

"Gaara-sama, whatever I did to upset you... I-I-'m sorry! Gaara-sama, please let me go!" she whimpered.

The sound of her pleading was too much, he felt that dark part of him growing. Itching to peel her clothes off and bite into her flesh. He leaned down in front of her face and looked deep into her eyes. He saw fear and submission, complete submission and that was all that he needed.

A foul growl ripped through his throat as he grabbed her chin and forced his lips on hers. Shock ripped through her as she slowly came to realize the Kazekage was kissing her and surely enough about to have his way with her, whether she liked it or not. Gaara kissed her roughly as his hands moved to untie her plain white robes that she had slept in. As his fingers touched the bare skin of her smooth flat stomach he felt a jolt that sent electricity from his finger tips throughout his body. Slowly he crept onto her bed, kneeling in between her legs he opened her robe and reveled in the sight of her body. She was just as much woman as he had suspected. Her firm round breasts were more than a handful, her smooth flat stomach that lead his eyes straight to her womanhood. She had a small amount of curls that protected her but surely he wouldn't let that stop him.

Hinata stared at Gaara, fearing what he was going to do next although it was painfully apparent what his intentions were. _I should've just kept my mouth shut and he would've left.. _She closed her eyes and lifted her chin defiantly. _ I will take whatever he dishes out... I will not cry, I will not shout. I will face this like I should._

Control was gone completely, there was a small voice in his head saying _You can turn back, it's not too late. You haven't tainted her yet...Just close her robe and slip out as quickly as you came in. Go home, Gaara._ He laughed cynically. _Fool. I am beyond help. If I leave now, I will merely leave and kill someone but that... no, that is nowhere near as fun as what I'm about to do to this sweet and submissive heiress. _

She felt his hand on her right breast, he was pinching her nipple and rolling it between his fingers coaxing it to stand erect. It had begun.

Gaara took her other nipple into his mouth, savoring the taste of her soft skin and the nervous sweat that had broken out across her entire body. The familiar heat surged through him and his fingers pinched her nipple before moving to knead and massage her breast roughly. Surely there will be bruises but that's what he wanted, he wanted to see the soft faint blue blotches on her porcelain skin. He heard her whimper above him and his head snapped up to look at her. She was looking down on him with white pleading eyes.

He smiled devilishly and began trailing kissing up her chest and to her neck where he began nibbling and biting her soft flesh. Her breathing quickened in his ear, _she must be enjoying this..._ he thought and in response she arched her body up to meet his. Her breasts brushed against his chest, immediately he decided he had too much on. He ripped off his jacket, undershirt and pants before returning back to assaulting her neck with hot kisses.

His excitement was obvious as his erection was pressed against the inside of her thigh. She squirmed to get a better feel of his manhood, she knew soon enough she would have her fill. The things he was doing to her, they were unmentionable but she couldn't deny the feelings she was experiencing with him touching her the way no other had. She felt pain as he bit into her skin and he squeezed her breast, all it did was cause more heat to pool into her core and when she whimpered it seemed to fuel him.

Gaara kissed her lips again, sucking and nibbling until they were sore, as he dipped his fingers into her center. Slowly he slid them in and out as he felt her juices drip out of her. He knew she was soaked and ready for him so he pulled his fingers out of her and positioned himself at her opening. Hinata opened her eyes and looked at him. _How did I get here? Here beneath the Kazekage, here moaning and writhing beneath his touch..._ Gaara forced himself inside of her to the hilt, her eyes widened and tears slid down her cheeks. He leaned forward to lick them off her face and began pounding into her relentlessly. He thought she would cry and beg him to stop, plead and say that she wouldn't tell anyone if he just left her alone. He was wrong. Within seconds she was panting and moaning, grinding her hips to match his every thrust.

He growled into her ear as he grabbed her hips, holding her down and stopping her from moving against him. It was too much and he was slipping with her acting as such a vixen beneath him. He kept thrusting into her as he held her tightly, more bruises for him to lick once they were through. He felt her convulse once and tighten around him, she let out a straggled gasp and he knew it was over. She whispered his name as though she were flying high in her own satiated cloud as he climaxed hard. He'd made a sound that he'd never made before, a mix between pain and please and it sounded off in his brain. Leaning down he began to lick the bruises and bite marks on her throat, with all his distraction the sand had moved away from her ankles and wrists and her arms had snaked around his neck and held him close.

"Kazekage-sama..." she whispered "...I won't tell. Don't worry."

Gaara felt an overwhelming wash of disappointment in himself. Here was this sweet girl, he let his monstrous tendencies take over and destroy her. This was a moment she would never get back and he'd selfishly taken it from her. He looked at her marred flesh, it was beautiful and sad all at the same time. Gaara was ashamed of himself, ashamed of what he'd become. He knew he should've left.

Gaara looked at Hinata one last time and kissed her firmly, passionately . As if it would be the last kiss he'd ever have.

"I'm sorry Hinata." he moved away from her quickly grappling for his clothing. "I shouldn't have come here. I let my monster take over me. I do not intend for you to forgive me and I won't blame you if you tell your family. I must go. I am truly sorry."

Before he could turn to leave, Hinata stood before him. Her robe was closed tightly but she stared up at him with a s mile on her face. She put a hand to his cheek and her head on his chest.

"Kazekage-sama... I thought you hated me. Do not be sorry. You are not a monster but merely a man with monsters in his past. I can help if you like... If not I will forget this ever happened." she said with absolute resolution. He wasn't sure if she knew what just happened and he couldn't take advantage of this poor girl's innocence any longer.

He removed her hand and stepped away. "Hinata... forget I exist. You will be much better off that way." and with that he let his sand carry him away, leaving Hinata to feel fulfilled for the first time in her life. He had gone but this was something there was no way she was going to forget..

"You'll be back, Kazekage-sama..." she whispered into the dark.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I'm sure my last chapter was a little … graphic or much for some of you and sorry about that. I felt it was a good outlet for his frustration. Things are continuing on, so here we go. **

**An Angel on the Darkside: Chapter 3**

Hinata sighed, it had been 3 days since she saw Gaara. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him or not, after all he had technically raped her but it wasn't as though she didn't enjoy it. Because she did, thoroughly. She couldn't help but wonder what he meant by his monsters. She knew at one point he had been Jinchuuriki just like Naruto but the Akatsuki had removed Shukaku and Gaara was able to be a normal shinobi. Maybe it wasn't that easy, maybe just removing the Shukaku wasn't enough. After all he had endured years of mental and emotional anguish under the iron thumb of that demon. Maybe he just needs someone to show him the good inside his own heart... if there is any left.

As she ruminated over the possibilities of what truly lied behind the eyes of Sabaku No Gaara, she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She turned swiftly, her heart rising up to her throat hoping it was him. But she was deftly disappointed. Naruto came up to her, smiling as usual with Lee, Sakura and Sasuke trailing behind him. Lee had his usual happy face, Sakura was smiling brightly and Sasuke... well. He was alive and that was all that the others could ask for at this point.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, Hi Naruto." No stutter? She smiled and nodded in acknowledgment to the others.

"Listen, we were on our way to go see Gaara! No one has seen him in days, he even canceled his meeting with Tsunade-sama. He's gotta be home sick or something."

At the mention of Gaara's name, Hinata's stomach fell. Her face turned beet red as she looked at the ground. "Oh, I don't know Naruto... I really have a lot to do today... " she fidgeted nervously and looked around. She was in the garden of the Hyuuga compound and truthfully there was nothing to do today.

Unfortunately the others had caught her blush and sudden nervous reaction. Sakura looked at Sasuke who looked at Lee who was wearing a very confused expression. The only one dense enough to not notice anything was of course, Naruto.

"Oh please, Hinata! You don't have anything to do! Let's go!" He reached out to grab her hand and sped off in the direction of Gaara's apartment. The others slowly trailing behind.

Gaara's Apartment

Gaara sat on his bed, unmoving. The same thing he had been doing since he returned home from Hinata's. He still couldn't believe that he let it get that far. He truly didn't understand what was happening with him. Shukaku was gone. Why was he still behaving as though it were still a part of him? Gaara racked his brain, he wondered furthermore, what was he going to do about Hinata? He was sure to have to see her again seeing as she was one of Naruto's good friends and there was no way he was getting out of here with seeing him again. Especially now that he'd canceled his first meeting with Tsunade-sama, he just extended his trip by 3 days by sitting on his bed like a bump on a log.

He sighed. He had to at least tend to his duties as Kazekage, that came first. In the meantime, avoid Hinata. A small voice spoke up, _ What if she can help? Who else to help rid yourself of a demon than a pure and sweet girl such as her?_ He snarled at himself. She was no longer pure and sweet, thanks to him. _She can help. Why else would you be so drawn to her?_ He sighed and looked out his window, facing the street. He noticed a group of people coming toward his temporary home. He stood and headed for the bathroom, it was most likely Naruto coming to drag him out of the house. He splashed water over his face and stared at his reflection.

Red hair, same old green eyes with dark lines around them, his perpetual frown had deepened in his last three days of solitude. He didn't look like a demon or an evil person but he just couldn't shake this feeling.

The knock he was waiting for finally sounded at the door and he walked into the living room, opening the door. He could hear some clamoring as he reached for the handle but once the door opened Hinata stood before him. Red faced and staring at the ground. He tried to keep his calm because he knew the others were there as well but his facial expression was one of surprise. He wasn't ready to see her just yet and he already decided he didn't want to see her at all.

"H-Hinata?"

She finally looked up at him, still red in the face she plastered a smile on her face. "G-Gaara-kun?" As soon as it escaped her lips she knew it was a mistake, "I-I mean Gaara-sama, I'm so sorry for my misconduct." she bowed low to the Kazekage and wondered where her friends were to save her from what was quite possibly the most embarrassing moment of her life.

He frowned deeply. _What have you done? This poor girl is probably in love with you now. Good thing you need her. _

"I do _not._" he mumbled to himself. She looked up at him surprised, he merely looked away. "Ah, where are your friends? Why are they hiding?" he asked peaking outside the door.

"I-I don't know... they just shoved me here and disappeared." she frowned at the ground.

Gaara's anger flared. "Did you tell them?" She said she wouldn't tell and then she did. Now her friends probably think he's in love with her or depending on what she said that he's some kind of monster. What if they went for reinforcements, the entire Hyuuga clan could be here any second.

"W-What?! No! I-I-" she was cut short when he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her inside his apartment, slamming the door and pushing her against it.

"You said you wouldn't tell, Hinata."

"I didn't, I swear, Gaara-sama. I would never!" She stepped closer to him. "I said I wouldn't and I won't... I only want to help you, Gaara-sama, with what's in here..." she placed a small delicate hand on his chest, where his heart should be.

He looked down at her hand, then slowly back to her face. She was looking at him, the most sincere look in her eyes and he knew she was right. He needed help and maybe she was the one to do it but he could hardly control himself around her. He glanced at her neck, the bruises were very faint now. You wouldn't even know they were there unless you caused them. He felt himself leaning in to her, their lips touching lightly. She leaned forward into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his lips upon hers without the fear that she'd felt during their last meeting.

She wanted to put her arms around him and never let go, she knew he needed her but she didn't know what was wrong and she was determined to figure that out. Her reverie was interrupted by a knock at the door. Gaara growled.

"Uhm... Hello? Guys? Where'd you guys go?" Naruto's voice came through the door.

Gaara looked at Hinata for one last brief moment. "I need your help. I don't know what's wrong with me but I know... I know that you can help." he finally said, stepping away from her. He pulled her aside and opened the door.

The four friends stood dumb founded staring at the Kazekage and Hinata at his side. She wasn't even blushing this time, she was just smiling as always but she was at peace. Sakura noted how different they looked standing next to each other but how they seemed as though they complimented each other. An idea crept into her head... Perhaps it was time to play match maker, she smirked.

"Alright..." Naruto finally said breaking the silence. "Let's all go get some ramen!"

Gaara said nothing, he just nodded and motioned for Hinata to exit first and he shut the door behind him. The group said nothing on the way to the Ichiraku Ramen shop and that was more than fine with Gaara. He wasn't trying to answer any questions. He was quite surprised that Hinata held her composure so well. Now that he'd finally told her, what was he going to do? Fall in love with her? Not likely. He surely couldn't use her to fix his problems and then cast her aside like a used napkin. Perhaps he should talk to Tsunade-sama... He'd never really considered bringing anyone into his world until he realized that maybe others can help. He would have to find a time when Tsunade-sama wasn't drunk, which may prove to be difficult.

The group sat down and each ordered their own bowl of Ramen, they took up all the seats. Lee next to Sakura, next to Sasuke, next to Naruto, next to Hinata and finally Gaara. Naruto and Lee were making light conversation while Sasuke just ate silently and Sakura made eyes at him. Hinata and Gaara were quiet as usual. Naruto didn't have a very lively group with him today but usually himself was all he needed. Gaara finished his bowl, it was surprisingly good seeing as he hadn't eaten for three days. He glanced at Hinata next to him. She was so beautiful and sweet, like a woman and child all at once. He stood and pushed his bowl away with money tucked beneath it.

"I am going to go meet with Tsunade-sama. It was nice seeing you all again. Thank you for getting me out of my house." He said these things to the group but was staring intently at Hinata who blushed profusely and looked at her bowl.

"No problem! You should come out with us more often, but I know your have your Kazekage stuff to deal with! Make sure you catch up with us again before you leave!" Naruto waved.

"I intend to." Gaara said simply as he turned to make his way to the Hokage office.

Hokage's Office

Gaara walked into Tsunade's office and she was perched at her desk, as though she had been waiting for him. Shizune was no where to be found, if she were around she would have been screeching nonsense about how you can't barge into the Hokage's office and protocal this and that.

"Ah, Kazekage Gaara! Welcome. I'd heard you holed yourself up in your apartment for a few days. I hope things are well?"

Gaara sat down in the chair across from her desk. "Somewhat. I have some kind of an issue. I wanted to share with you." She nodded, indicating for him to start speaking. He sighed. "Shukaku has been released from me, however I still fear what I may do if I lose control. I dream of destroying Suna.. among other unmentionable things." he looked away, at the ground. "I don't know how to remedy this or if it's just in my mind. I trained for months to get my strength back and now I feel I am close to what I was before, I fear I don't have the control required."

Hokage nodded. The blonde woman closed her eyes, wondering carefully how to approach this topic. Gaara wasn't as volatile as he had once been, however he was quite sensitive especially with matters of Suna's well being.

"Gaara... Shukaku has been completely removed from you. What you are experiencing is something similar to post traumatic stress. Now that the demon is gone, you don't feel as strong as you did before and though your brain still clings to some of the rather unacceptable tendencies you have the strength to control it. You just have to work at it. I recommend training with some of the shinobi here. There are a few that have excellent control over their chakra. For example, Sakura has been trained under myself and she is quite the Kunoichi. Neji Hyuuga is also a great candidate. Even, Hinata Hyuuga. Although she is a late bloomer she has come a very long way. Work on your control and perhaps talk about your dreams, it doesn't have to be with me, with anyone you are comfortable with. I promise you, Gaara, these things you are feeling are merely anxiety. It will take work to get over it but you are doing a wonderful job with Suna. Things have never been better!" she smiled and exhaled as though she had been holding a breath throughout her speech.

Gaara nodded in response. She was right and he knew it. Alll these things were simply in his head. Images of Suna's buildings with smoke billowing from them, his people dead in the streets flashed through his mind. He flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt hands on his shoulders and warm chakra flowing through him. The images slowly dissipated before his closed eyes and his entire body relaxed. It was like a chakra massage and it was phenomenal. He sighed in contentment and Tsunade released him. She patted him on the head and walked back to her desk.

"Since you're here, why don't we discuss some of those _important _Suna matters?" she smiled.

Outside the Hokage office

Hinata stood at the bottom of the concrete steps leading up to the office doors. She hoped she didn't miss him, she really wanted to speak to him. She wanted to help. Sighing, she looked up when she heard the doors open. He stepped out into the moonlight, looking slightly peaceful and this made her happy. She wanted to help make him happy for the duration of his visit. Something about that made her frown, she wasn't sure if it was the part where eventually he'd be leaving or if one day she'd have to let someone go who finally gave her a meaning. Either way it was the same thing and left her with a terrible pit inside her stomach.

"Come now, I can't stand to see such a frown on that beautiful face." Gaara said as he neared her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gaara-sama. I just wanted to, you know, make sure you were okay. We didn't have much time to talk earlier." she said, blushing.

"Just call me Gaara, I feel that there's no need for formalities between us, right? I agree, we should talk. Your wise Hokage has enlightened me." He held his arm out for her. She hooked her arm with his and they walked off. Hinata wasn't sure where to but wherever he took her, she was more than fine to go.

**Author's Note: I've noticed that it doesn't show when I separate POVs so I just decided to label it, sorry if it's made things confusing. I hope you liked this chapter, I'm more of a romance type of gal so I plan on getting mushy soon and loving every second of it~! Review if you like! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: G'day everyone! I've seriously been wanting to write all week but work and school always get in the way. Things are about to shake up, just so you know! Stay tuned but without any further interruptions here is chapter four. Oh! There is a slight lemon in this chapter. Just a little baby bit! Enjoy! **

**An Angel on the Darkside: Chapter 4**

The Hyuuga garden was blooming beautifully this time of year. The sun was shining and the birds were even singing, Hinata felt like she was right out of a childhood fairy tale. Smiled to herself and sweetly touched the petals of the lilies. Things were going well, her and Gaara had multiple sessions together. They had been talking about his dreams and fears, she helped him with his chakra control and although they were mostly business they snuck in a few chaste kisses here and there.

"You're thinking about that Kazekage guy, aren't you?" Hanabi chimed.

Hinata was startled. "I … Uh! No! I've always loved this garden... It reminds me of mother..." she smiled, staring down at the rainbow flurry of blooms.

Hanabi snorted "Yeah, please. Everyone in the village knows you two have been canoodling. I've seen the way you guys make eyes at each other."

"N-NANI?! You are mistaken, Hanabi!" Hinata blushed furiously and turned away from her younger sister who watched her with pale lavender eyes that were identical to her own.

"Okay, Hinata... You can say what you want but I... I have the eyes of a Hyuuga!" she pointed to her eyes, Byakugan activated, and smiled.

As Hanabi turned to walk away, Hinata looked in the opposite direction. What in the world is she talking about? There was nothing going on between her and Gaara... right? _I've seen the way you guys make eyes at each other._ Hanabi's words echoed in her mind. She snorted mentally, Gaara was just a friend that she was helping out. Besides, he would be leaving Konoha soon anyway.

A wave of sadness washed over her, Gaara was really leaving back to Suna and she would most likely never see him again... Hinata stared at the ground until she heard footsteps coming up the garden path. She looked up and her heart soared, it was Gaara. The change in her mood was alarming. Maybe there was something between her and Gaara.

She looked at his face, he was smiling. It was a rare sight but it existed and more so in the last few days they had spent together. He was reporting back with more sleep, no dreams and a smile every day. The dark lines around his eyes were even lightening up but still visible due to years of enduring Shukaku. She loved seeing Gaara everyday but remembering that he would soon be gone her face fell and a sad smile slowly crept across her face.

Gaara frowned. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, dismissing his question. "Nothing... I just... I was just thinking that you're going to have to leave soon... When exactly is that going to be?"

He sighed in response and looked away. He didn't want to watch her heart break right in front of him, although he knew as he was leaving the village his own heart was going to do the same. "Tomorrow..."

He heard her suck in a breath and he looked back at her. Her eyes were swimming, tears on the brim of her lashes threatening to spill over. "Oh... Well, then I'm assuming you have some loose ends to tie up with Tsunade- sama?"

He smiled this time, "Not at all. We finished everything yesterday. Today is all for you, Hinata."

She looked up at him, hoping to see it was true and when she saw his smile had returned she smiled back. "Alright. Shall we go on to our final lesson then?" she held out a hand and he took it lightly. She knew exactly where she was gonna take him today, a special place that she hadn't shared with anyone. The very same place she was at the day Gaara arrived in Konoha.

_Hinata's favorite open field_

Hinata sucked in a deep breath, she hadn't been here in a while due to spending all her time with Gaara. He looked down at her, _This must be one of her favorite places... I haven't seen her this calm since I got here... _He smiled and took her hand, pulling her toward the biggest tree in the field. They sat down cross legged, facing each other. Hinata felt at home here and being Gaara made it all the more special.

Gaara took in his surroundings, the tall trees with bright green leaves and the seemingly endless field full of flowers and shrubs. The grass was growing tall, almost so tall that the two couldn't be seen as they were sitting, however Gaara was sure his red hair would be visible to any spectators. He looked next to him and saw a lavender flower. He didn't know what it was called but it reminded him of his own beautiful flower that had done so much for him in so little time. He gently plucked it and with a slight blush he leaned into Hinata to tucked the flower behind her ear.

Hinata was taken aback by this gesture but she knew that it was very unlike Gaara to just do something so sweet unless... he really did care for her? A surge of happiness washed through her as she pounced on Gaara, knocking him on his back as she straddled him while gently kissing his lips, softly but with increasing passion.

He was surprised for sure but there wasn't a single cell in his body that didn't love the way Hinata felt against him. He reached his hands up to gently run his fingers through her strands of jet black hair. When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes, even without the Byakugan it was as if she could see straight into his soul. He smiled, complete peace washed over him and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being squished between the Earth and his true love. At some point during his time spent with Hinata he'd come to terms that she was the type of woman he would want to spend the rest of his life with.

He'd already gone through nearly a hundred different scenarios in his mind about how they could end up together forever but nothing would pan out. She was the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, there was no way her family would let her go and him being the Kazekage there was no way he could leave Suna. He could propose the marriage to Tsunade and use an alliance as an excuse but again, her family wouldn't give her up. He felt his arms wrap around her waste and squeeze tightly.

_What's going to happen when you lose her? _The inner voice chimed. Gaara squeezed his eyes shut and sighed resolutely. _I don't know... I'm going to make it through this. _The image of a heart broken Hinata ripped through his heart. He saw her lavender eyes, puffy and red brimmed with tears that had yet to have been cried. Yet another image came to him, the image of the ninja side of her in which he had seen during their chakra sessions together. She was stronger, stronger than anyone knew. It was her shyness that made her seem weak but also what made her so lovable and pure. _She'll make it through this too... _he thought to himself.

"Gaara..." she mumbled against his chest. She laid like a feather against him, soft and weightless, her eyes closed and fear bubbling inside her stomach.

"Hmm?"

"Gaara... do you... do you care for me?" She asked quietly.

Gaara could feel her trembling against him, _No wonder, the last man she confessed her love to completely ignored her. He's now in love with some other broad who barely even acknowledges his existence... _"I do, Hinata." he finally said to her. "I care for you a lot, so much that... that I wish I could take you away with me." he squeezed her gently. "I wish for us to return to Suna as husband and wife."

Hinata didn't make a move. The words he was speaking to her, they were barely a whisper but they rocked her to her core. This was exactly what she was hoping. That the feelings she wasn't sure of were being reciprocated and for the first time in her young life, they were. If he had spoken directly to her soul... then why was she sad? And he answered her silent question.

"But I know that cannot be. The Hyuuga clan would never relinquish their heiress and I have no choice but to return to Suna." He leaned up into a sitting position and pulled her into a hug. "Hinata, I know we can't be together but I want you to know the things you have done for me while I have been here in Konoha... no one has ever done for me. No one has shown me the kindness and care that you have. You taught me so many more things rather than just chakra control. You've taught me that I can be a good person and be strong without Shukaku. You've shown me that... that I can love, Hinata."

Hinata felt tears slide down her cheeks. All these things he was saying, all these things he was feeling, she felt the same way. She ached for the words to come out of her throat but tears choked her instead. What was the point in telling him how she felt if he was going to leave anyway? There was no way for them to be together, she knew that, and with that she choked out a sob, holding tight to Gaara's robes.

He stroked her back gently. _Maybe I shouldn't have said all that... All it's going to do is make her hurt being that we can't be together._ He sighed and pulled her away to look at her face. She started at the grass between them and hiccuped a few times.

"Hinata, talk to me..." he pleaded

"Gaara, I... You..." she shook her head and looked at him. "Gaara, I was unsure of how I felt because I was scared you didn't feel the same way. During your visit you have given me purpose. My goal was to help you learn to love yourself because I knew that deep down you were a good person. I knew... I knew the first night you came into my room. I could feel the emotional battle you were waging within yourself. I wanted to make it all better and during that process you've made me feel loved and cherished, no one else has ever done that for me..." she shook her head again, lowering her eyes to the ground. "...Not the way you have..."

Gaara's expression was as stoic as ever as he looked at her but inside his heart was breaking. There has to be a way, some way that we can make this work. He felt his heart beat speed up quickly as he looked down at this girl whom he loved. He gently kissed her forehead, his lips lingering until the feel of her sweet, soft skin slowed his pulse.

"Hinata, stay with tonight... One last night is all I can offer you." he murmured against his forehead. He felt her shiver and take in a slow and deliberate breath before silently nodding.

_Gaara's Apartment after night fall_

Hinata stepped into his sparse apartment. She had been inside once before during their brief interaction the day they had gone for ramen with the group but she didn't have time to look around. It was almost as if no one lived there but what did she expect. He was only supposed to be here for two weeks and it ended up being nearly three. The time span startled her, she'd fallen in love within two weeks? Preposterous! She looked back at Gaara as he shut and locked the door and stepped past her into the kitchen.

"Would you like any food? There isn't much here since I usually eat out or with Tsunade-sama. Nothing dinner material but there are some snacks..." he said frowning as he searched the cabinets. Hinata smiled at the sight, it was a sweet frown. One of true caring for her and her well being.

"I'm alright, Gaara. Thank you." she said as she began roaming the apartment. There wasn't much to it. As you walk in you are in the living room, with a couch and book shelf to the left, a dining table to the right that led into an open kitchen. Straight ahead was the bathroom door, she nervously peered inside unsure of what to expect but all she got was a clean simple bathroom with no personal belongings. She stepped back out into the hallway and into his bedroom where his bags were neatly sitting near the door, reading for tomorrow's pick up. His room was virtually empty save for the nicely made bed and dresser.

"I know it's empty, I don't carry much with me when I travel. Although I'd love to make this my second home." He said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling her neck gently.

_When did Gaara become so loving and gentle? _The thought confused her and again she thought of how quickly things were progressing. However he was leaving tomorrow so whatever happened would be merely a memory for this Kunoichi and Kazekage.

Hinata turned to face Gaara, she smiled serenely as she put her arms around his neck pressing against him. His hands roamed her back as he looked into her eyes. "I want to do this right... to make up for last time..." he mumbled and she nodded in response.

He kissed her fiercely as he guided her to the edge of the bed, a small fire burning in the pit of his stomach. She fell backwards with a small yelp and he smiled. He loved the small noises she made and he was determined to make her make a lot of them. He gently reached his hands under her jacket, massaging her breasts gently and then running his hands down her stomach to undo her pants. Gently he slid her pants down her legs and her jacket up and over her head, he made quick work of her undershirt and garments and discarded his own clothes as she moved up to the pillows, watching him carefully.

She never got a chance to see Gaara naked, last time she was a bit tied up and fearing for her life but this time she was completely enchanted by his body. He skin was slightly tanned, his abs were rock solid and his _member_ did not disappoint.

He crawled over her, gently kissing her skin as he made his way up to her lips. Shivers pulsated through her each time his lips touched her. She pushed her fingers into his hair as he kissed her roughly. He placed himself in between her legs, although not yet ready to take the plunge. His fingers drew small circles on the insides of her thighs, small shivers rippled from his touch.

_That's it... Play with her like the toy she is. _

Gaara stopped. He looked at Hinata who was breathing heavily, her eyes half closed and glazed over with desire. His hands slid up her body and pulled her close, reveling in the feeling of her naked body against his. He nibbled gently on her neck, _bite._ He did. _Harder. _Again. He heared Hinata whimper below him as she clung to him tightly. He enjoyed her commanding him, he loved that she new what she wanted. _Make her bleed._ He bit down hard, Hinata screamed in shock.

He leaned up to look down at her, wondering why she had screamed if she had requested this. She could see the confusion written across his face. She smiled weakly, "Please... please don't stop, Gaara."

Gaara dipped his head to give her a soft kiss before returning to the assault on her neck. _Make her bleed. Make her cry for mercy._ Confusion settled in, _What's going on? Who's voice is that? _A sinister laugh rang through his ears. _Don't you want to see the bruises on her soft, pale skin? Don't you want the pleasure of knowing that you made this girl love you and you destroyed her. Take her, Gaara. She's so willing and open to you._ He shook his head, trying to clear the voice from his head.

Suddenly, he felt a rush of blood to his brain, a loud roar had over come the voice and it came increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open. Then it was gone. Everything was gone.

He blacked out.

**Author's Note: Read and review. Sorry for cutting the sweet love short, I'm always one for lemony goodness but this is very pertinent to the story! Stay tuned! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: As a reader I know what it's like to be left hanging so I'm trying to write as much as possible tonight while I have the time. I'm really starting to enjoy this, It's amazing how one little idea can blossom into a whole story. Anyway, there is some sexual content in this chapter. That seems to be a habit of mine ;) **

**A few questions are answered here but more arise! Read on and enjoy. Stay tuned my friends! **

**An Angel on the Darkside: Chapter 5**

The sun broke in through the window of Gaara's apartment. He felt the sun burn through his eye lids and he rolled away, bumping into something soft and fleshy. He arm slowly snaked out to test the waters and see what was next to him. When he touched a soft arm, he remembered. _Hinata..._ he thought with a smile.

Finally opening his eyes to look at the dark haired, pale beauty next to him his heart stopped.

Hinata lay next to him, her face turned in the opposite direction breathing softly. Her chest covered by a thin sheet he could see blood spatters on the thin cloth. He saw bright blue and purple bruises all across her neck, bite marks that punctured flesh and trails of dried blood on her skin. In a panic, he pulled the sheet further down her body to look at the rest of the damage. Hinata had bruises littered all over her body, some deeper than others, scratches down her thighs and bite marks on her hips and breasts.

Gaara choked back a straggled gasp as he continued to look at the beaten body of his lover. _Is she even alive?_ He thought as he gently stroked her cheek causing her to stir slightly. _Did... Did I really do this to her?_ He felt tears stinging his eyes. Tears for the first time in years. He felt broken and disgusting, evil and worthy of nothing especially not this sweet girl who had done nothing but help and care for him. He started down at his hands, blood caked under his nails. _How...? _

With a shout he leaped from the bed, grappling for his clothing and feeling a familiar sensation of disappointment in himself. He looked down at her sleeping form, _What am I going to do? _She turned over, her eyes slowly opening. She looked up at Gaara, complete innocence still shining brightly in her eyes. She'd endured so much yet here she was, still soft and unbroken, like the strongest diamond in the rough.

"Gaara...?" she questioned. "What're you doing?"

He just stared at her numbly, his shirt in his hands. He looked down at the sheets where he was sitting, more blood spatters. He hadn't had a scratch on his body... it was all hers. He shook his head and started toward the door.

"Gaara!" Hinata's angry cry stopped him.

Without turning he said. "Hinata... I'm sorry... again. Perhaps I'm not the loving person that you want me to be..."

"Gaara, please, listen to me." She scrambled to wrap the bloodied sheets around her small frame and waddled to his side. "Gaara, it was a mistake. I know it was. When I looked into your eyes, I didn't see you. I saw the monster that we're trying so hard to fight."

Hinata reached out to touch his arm and he shrank back from her, staring daggers into her eyes. "Have you thought for a moment, Hinata, that perhaps... the monster isn't a monster at all. Maybe it's just me, maybe it's who I am and who I'm destined to be." He leaned in close to her. "I. Am. A. Killer. That will never change and if you don't stay away from me... You'll end up dead as well. That is very obvious now. Here I have claimed to love you, wish to take you as my wife. Have you seen your body?! Have you seen what I've done to you!?" he was shouting now. He didn't even know it. He wasn't angry with Hinata, he was angry with himself. What he allowed himself to do to her. The images of her bloodied skin and bruises forever burned in his brain. "I'm leaving, Hinata. Do not come after me. I no longer wish to be near you." He turned to walk away from her again, leaving her clutching white knuckled to the sheet that barely covered her body.

"Somehow you manage to be the angel that saved me yet you bring out the darkest side of me, Hinata. It would be best... if we forgot about each other."

Hinata stood in the middle of the bedroom, trembling as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. _He just left. He didn't even listen to me and just left.. What am I going to do without him?_ She made a straggled noise, the noise of the lump in her throat escaping through her lips and tears flowed freely. She slumped to the ground, sobbing hysterically into the sheet she used to cover her beaten body. She didn't even feel the bruises, she didn't feel the cuts or the loss of blood. All she felt was the intense feeling of her heart shattered, broken into a thousand pieces and with each dry heave that escaped she felt her heart cracking more and more as her soulmate walked away from her. The only thing in this world that gave her a meaning and a true purpose was walking out the door and as if on cue, she heard the front door slam shut.

_Outside the Leaf Village_

Gaara jumped from tree to tree, he didn't bother saying anything to Tsunade about his departure because she knew he was leaving anyway. _It isn't right to just leave her there. What if someone finds her? You will incite war with your behavior, Gaara._ The quiet voice inside his mind whispered.

"SHUT UP." He shouted. "I know exactly what I have done. Hinata will heal and move on with her life..." he tried to convince himself of this all the way home. He didn't bring anything with him except his gourd and although he knew the trek home would be long and arduous, he knew he would make it. However, he had hoped that he would die along the way by some mystical force, if not his own hand.

With every passing moment anger filled him even more. _What's happening? Why am I like this?_ He hadn't told anyone except Tsunade and she got him help, unfortunately the help he got was the worst thing he could do to himself. _What is it about her that makes me lose control? Her sweet smile and beautiful eyes. There's no one in this world like her and here I have gone and ruined her. We could have made it work... somehow. _He squeezed his eyes shut and stopped.

He looked back, the entrance of the village now far behind him but above and through the trees he could still see the Hokage faces carved into the mountain tops. He would never be able to return to Konoha and Suna may possibly suffer because of it. Indirectly, he was destroying his village. Just as the dreams said so.

_Gaara's Apartment _

Hinata finally stood, her eyes so puffy she could hardly see. Everything was a blur, her body weak and bruised she made her way to the bathroom. Gently she turned on the hot water in the bath tub and sank her aching body into the water. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the blood slowly release from her flesh, she felt every bruise he'd left on her body and every inch of her body was throbbing. Images of the previous night flashed before her eyes.

_Hinata fisted her fingers into Gaara's hair and with each kiss he placed on her neck she pulled him closer. This uncontrollable need filled her and she needed him closer. This man that she loved and cherished, if she couldn't have him forever she would take all that she could get for now. _

_The small circles he was making on the inside of her thighs made heat pool into her center. She could never imagine a need such as this but it was there and she was prepared for Gaara to take her as his own. He was nibbling gently on her neck, he bit once and heat surged through her. She whimpered in response, begging him to go on. He bit again, harder this time. She was surprised at the pleasure she got from the pain of his teeth scraping against her skin. Again. This time the pleasure barrier had been breached and searing pain shot through her, she screamed._

_Gaara moved away from her neck and stared down at her, confusion apparent across his face. _

_With a weak smile she said "Please... please don't stop, Gaara." _

_And as he descended upon her neck again she stared into his eyes, she noticed a slight change. His eyes weren't soft anymore, they went hard and his hands gripped her wrists roughly. Excitement washed over her at his roughness, Hinata never knew she was one for the kinky sort but this was so new and exciting she could barely contain herself. _

_Suddenly, Gaara's body went limp and a heavy weight descended upon her, knocking the wind out of her. She struggled to breathe and she let go of his hair and pushed at his shoulders. Had he fallen asleep? Just as quickly as he collapsed, his hands shot up and took her wrists, planting them firmly above her hand. He freed one hand and gently touched her neck. _

_Hinata knew something was wrong, this wasn't Gaara. The look in his eyes was pure fiendish delight and fear took over her. Hinata was strong but she was nowhere near strong enough to take on Gaara, no matter what state of consciousness he was in. His fingers gently caressed and played across the soft flesh of her neck, grasping tightly with sudden ferocity. He squeezed and smiled, leaning down to whisper in her ear._

"_Dear, sweet Hinata. What a fool you are to be involved with a man with a demon inside his soul." He spat. "Gaara is weak but I am not. I will take you as my own and brand you... for life." _

_Swiftly he leaned up and repositioned himself at her opening. "Gaara did the boring part, he got you wet and ready for me." The voice snarled, "Now I get to have the fun." he shouted as he thrust himself inside of her. _

_Blinding pain shot through her and he began pumping into her furiously, no restraint as he still had a hold of her neck. She choked out sobs and sucked in breath when she could. How could this be? She only had two experiences and they both had been marred by this... this demon. Gaara was right, there was a demon inside of him. The Akatsuki couldn't even succeed at this and at this moment, if they had, if could have potentially saved her life._

_The rest of the night was a blur. She was fazing in and out of consciousness as he kept choking her. His other hand grasping her fiercely, bruising her flesh as he continued growling and pounding into her relentlessly._

_It was hours before he was through. The sun was peaking through the horizon turning the sky a beautiful pink and orange, she focused on this as long as she could because it was her only clue that she would live to see another day, even if this sun peaking up into the sky was the last tiem. Her body was completely numb and she didn't feel any of the bruises he created as he slapped and bit her flesh. One last time, he climaxed inside of her. His body shaking feverishly, he braced himself using his arms on top of her. _

"_Look at me." He ordered. _

_Hinata slowly looked at him, her eyes far away and empty. You didn't need the Byakugan to know that this girl was defeated inside. _

"_You both will always remember this. You just let Gaara know that once I am in him. There is NO getting rid of me."_

"_Y-You're...wr...wrong..." she croaked out. Her throat was dry and her lips were chapped. _

_His eyes crinkled with a smile, he planted a rough kiss on her lips and pulled away. "No, my dear. You are wrong." _

_Hinata felt her vision falter, the sight of Gaara on top of her, grinning was the last thing she remembered. Am I dying? She asked herself. In her dreams she saw him, Gaara, the real Gaara, he was smiling sweetly at her. They were back in the field and he was blushing as he placed the flower in her hair. "I do, Hinata... I care for you a lot, so much that... that I wish that I could take you away with me." _

She choked out a sob and more tears flowed from her eyes. _He didn't understand... It wasn't him. This monster was way beyond their control._ She lifted a hand and brought it up to touch her scarred neck, she felt the teeth marks he had left on her. She needed help. _Tsunade-sama... She can help.. I hope to Kami she can help... _

As Hinata lifted her weak body out of the water, she fought the sick feeling in her stomach as she noticed the once clear and clean was now tinted red. Quickly she turned away and sought out her clothes.

Dressing as quickly as possible and covering up most of her bruises, she hurried to the Hokage's office. If anyone could help it was going to be Tsunade-sama. If not her... then Hinata would have to do this on her own and she wasn't afraid to do so. A sense of urgency surged through her as she knew her soulmate was getting further and further away from her with each passing moment. Her heart, gone with him.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked it! Things are getting seriously serious. I wish I could just yell what I'm planning right now but I think I'll wait :) Until next time, my friends! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated, guys. Midterms are coming up and it's been a mess -_- College life sucks. Things are about to get a little scary here, folks. I fear this story may be coming to a close soon... or is it? I'm not good at playing mysterious, haha. Oh! One more thing. Thanks for the follows and favs. I appreciate it, let me know how you like this chapter, any suggestions or corrections! I'll take it all into consideration! Without further ado- **_

**Author's Note #2: I just want to apologize, I didn't put my all into writing chapter 6 and I decided that I had to revise it cause in my opinion it was crap. I'm sorry, once again. I made a few changes, plot is the same but I wrote better, in my opinion anyway. I really hope you guys enjoy this! **

**An Angel on the Darkside: Chapter 6 REVISED **

The Hokage office was sparse, there was a desk where Tsunade sat with her hands folder in front of her, her brows furrowed in concentration and worry, a few feet ahead there was a couch where Hinata sat, red and puffy eyed, still sobbing out her words in between cries. Tsunade had never seen a more heart broken girl, with each sob and hiccup that erupted from her throat she felt a small piece of her own hardened heart break. Hinata was torn apart almost as bad as she had been herself so long ago. With a sigh she closed her eyes and pieced together what the girl was trying to say. _Demon... Gaara... Taken over? … Bruises... Left_. Tsunade sighed again and glanced at the horrified Shizune who stood beside her, a hand covering her mouth and tears brimming her own eyes. Shizune was always rather soft and although she was a great assistant sometimes she didn't have the heart for matters such as these.

"Shizune, you may go. Hinata and I have a few things to discuss..." she said softly. Shizune started to protest but with one last glance at the distraught Hinata, she decided it was better if she'd left.

Once the door closed behind her, Tsunade stood and walked to the couch where Hinata sat. She gently placed her hands on her shoulders and began emitting a faint calming chakra into the girl's body. It took nearly ten minutes before the girl's sobs turned into small hiccups and shaky sighs. Tsunade smiled faintly and sat down next to her, looking forward through the window behind her desk. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the Hokage faces, memories always came back to her when she looked at them; both painful and bitter sweet. There was no in between for Tsunade.

"Hinata... I can help." Hianta turned to Tsunade, hope bursting through her heart. She noticed Tsunade had a far away look and she couldn't help but wonder about the things her Hokage had gone through in the past. She knew Tsunade wasn't as young as she looked and no one would truly know unless they saw the scars on her heart. "Before I can help... I need you to tell me something."

This time she looked at the young girl, broken and desperate to do anything for the man she loved. For a brief moment she saw herself in the young girl's eyes and she thought back to the moment she'd lost her love, the rain beat down on her back as she pushed all the chakra she could into him but it wasn't enough, since then it never seemed to be enough. The light slipped away from his eyes and with it, her sense of belonging and self. Tsunade would do all she could to prevent that from happening to Hinata, she had a great future ahead of her, especially with Gaara. The two would do great things for both Konoha and Suna but she had to be willing to take the risk.

"Hinata. Do you love Gaara?" When Hinata opened her mouth to speak, Tsunade cut her off. She held up a finger and looked into Hinata's eyes. "No, Hinata. I mean really love Gaara. Would you be willing to give everything to make him well... including your life? The technique I will have to teach you may kill you whether it works or not and if it doesn't work, Shukaku will no doubt kill you and take over what's left of Gaara." Tsunade's eyes hardened as she spoke, Hinata knew her words were true.

Hinata took in a shaky breath and looked to the Hokage. "Tsunade-sama... I... I never belonged here. Since the moment I was born I was destined for great things but I could never live up to them. I have wished for most of my life to just switch with Neji and be a branch member. It seemed life would be easier that way. I have grown stronger recently but I never believed in myself, not until Gaara came to Konoha. He was drawn to me, Tsunade-sama, he came to me, well... The demon did but Gaara knew I could help him and I knew I could make him better. He showed me love and kindness in which I had never received, not even from the people I put my life on the line for." Tears brimmed her eyes as she thought back to her last day with Gaara, how sweet and shy he had been. He was scared to dip his feet into the pools of love and all the while Hinata was already fully immersed whether she liked it or not. "Tsunade-sama... I love him because if I hadn't learned to love him there's no way I could ever love myself. I will do _anything_ for him."

Tsunade nodded. She'd had a feeling this was going to happen. Hinata was such a sweet girl, Naruto was a fool not to choose her but Naruto had his own problems to deal with. She was slightly envious, Hinata had a real shot at saving Gaara, she could spend her life with the man she loved if she succeeded. Tsunade would kill for a chance at that, although she had the opportunity once she knew that if she'd taken the deal her name and family would forever be shamed. The very people she was going to bring back would have hated her for what she had become. It killed her inside, and still does everyday but she was proud of who she had become and she knew they would be as well.

"Hinata. It will take some time for me to teach you this technique... Perhaps a week or two but you must be patient and work hard, very hard or else it may take even longer. The moment we finish I will allow you leave to Suna. I'll handle everything here, I just want you to get to Gaara before Shukaku finishes him off." Tsunade said, standing. "Let us begin now. There is no time to waste."

Hinata stood and wiped away the last of her tears. No more tears, no more wallowing in self pity. She was going to get stronger for Gaara's sake. She was going to save him and dispel that abhorrent demon from his body. A nagging feeling began eating away at her, she knew something was wrong but she couldn't focus on it right now. She had to focus on Tsunade-sama to be able to save him. _Save him and I'll save me..._ she chanted to herself.

_7 Days Later in Suna_

Temari stood outside Gaara's office door, afraid for the first time in a long time. She knew there was something wrong with Gaara, she heard him crying at night, screaming that girl's name. Temari was no fool, she knew exactly who Hinata was, a leaf shinobi and a good one at that. If Gaara was in love then surely he knew the complications that would arise from their union but they would be able to work something out. Suna and Konoha had been allies for a long time now and a union between the Kazekage and the heir of one of the most elite clans would be beneficial... No there was something else occurring here. She could see it in his eyes. The dark lines around them held stress, he wasn't sleeping anymore and his temper was flaring at every opportunity. She cringed at the memories of what Gaara had been years ago, the rampant blood lust that ran through him at any moment. _If this has anything to do with Shukaku then it is only a matter of time before he kills someone_, Temari thought shaking her head slowly.

"Temari... are you finished standing outside my door? Come in here and say what you need to say...to my face." he growled behind the door. His voice was menacing and low but she could feel it shiver down her spine. She could feel his control slipping and the power of Shukaku emanating from him.

Temari gulped and stepped inside. "You called for me, Gaara-sama?" she asked reverting to formalities to avoid further pissing him off.

He stared her down, silently. "Temari. What is this I hear about the Mizukage coming here for a meeting?"

"Um, well, Gaara you had this meeting planned for a while even before you went on your trip to Konoha, which by the way has been greatly successful!" she beamed, trying to lighten the mood.

He stared at her for a few more seconds then looked away out the window. "I don't want any meetings. I don't want anyone in here. I have things I must take care of first." His eyes narrowed outside the window. She didn't know what was going on inside his head but she knew it wasn't good. Something had to be done and fast. There was only one thing to do, find the only source of light Gaara had found on his path of darkness.

She hesitated... "ah... Yes, Gaara-sama." she said and slowly backed out of his office, quietly formulating a solution that would hopefully result in her not being killed. She didn't have the time to warn Kankurou and what would he do besides storming in here and trying to confront the very thing that could destroy them all. She felt a small ball of tears choke her as she shut the door on her sweet hearted brother, she knew deep down he was still there. It was only a matter of time before they could dig it out of him again.

The click of the door brought him out of his reverie. He held his head in his hands as the images of Hinata plagued him. She always smiled so soft and sweetly, careful not to step on anyone's toes or upset anyone. Her porcelain skin, marred by bruises caused by his own hands and the metallic taste of her blood, the scent that was seemingly stuck in his nose for days even after he left the bloodied girl behind.

He knew was having night terrors again, he didn't remember them but he knew because every night at nearly the same time he would wake up covered in sweat, broken things all over his room. The worst part was when he looked down at himself, he would be gently tucked away in his sheets just as he was when he fell asleep. Every time he awoke to a mess he felt the same wash of disappointment in himself as he had when he woke next to Hianta. He would spend the next hour of the morning picking up his broken items and crying... silent tears would slide down his cheeks as his faith in himself dwindled, his already shattered heart cut him to pieces inside. He could always feel Shukaku laughing at him. There was no way to escape... and it was only a matter of time before he killed. Shukaku would not stop until he achieved his goal of bloodshed just as he once had done long ago.

Gaara stood up and stood next to the closed window and he watched the billows of sand whiz by. No one was on the streets of Suna, this wasn't unusual but part of him missed the friendly environment of Konoha. Citizens on every street smiled and greeted you, offering their wares at low costs. Gaara closed his eyes and let the sweet memories take him away.

Upon his return to Konoha he saw the small girl standing next to Naruto, her sweet scent wafting to him as he neared the pair at the entrance of the bustling village. The way she blushed and staggered toward him, her bashful smile whenever they sat down after finishing their sessions. It was so easy to open up to her, she never judged or said anything harsh or mean, she would always just nod and smile in a sympathetic manner. He loved her, he loved her so much and he would do anything to feel his arms around her again. Her soft breasts against his chest, the scent of her long black hair and the feel of it around his fingers.

Gaara was so enraptured in his day dream, lack of sleep had allowed him to lose what little control he had, he didn't hear the door open quietly and his student slip in. Matsuri, a promising young Kunoichi and it was no secret she'd had feelings for the Kazekage but he was never interested in women until his blood sang for one in particular. She was confused, she'd never seen her sensei in such a daze. Surprise racked her when she stepped closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck, inhaling deeply. She could feel every part of her body turning a crimson red, _Wh- what do I do?! _She thought to herself, _Small noise, don't startle him or you could end up dead. Just stay quiet and gently say something..._ she took in a deep breath.

"G-Gaara-sama?" the small voice whispered from inside his embrace. _Matsuri... _

Rage and fear shot through his, he tossed her away with his hands and his rage took control. A flurry of sand rose up around them and Gaara fel to his knees, something soft and warm hit his cheek, it felt like a tear and when it slid to his lips it tasted like metal. He closed his eyes tightly and hugged himself, suddenly feeling scared and alone, like the small child he had once been.

His voice shook once he finally spoke, "Matsuri, please go... I am not prepared for visitors..." he didn't hear her say a word, he didn't hear her move. "Matsuri! If you do not go you may very well wind up-" he stopped cold as he looked ahead of him. Every broken piece of his heart sank into his stomach as he looked at the young woman, dead, before him. Her eyes were open and she stared at him blankly. Her lips parted and a small trail of blood slid out slowly, she made no movement, her chest didn't rise and she didn't blink.

_Finally! _Shukaku shouts within him _The best kind of woman! One who won't talk back! Hahah! Let's go Gaara! Make good of her and use her for what she is..._

Gaara shook his head slowly, shutting Shukaku out he quietly stood up, making no move to touch Matsuri's dead body, he walked out of his office, covered in blood, and down to the deepest cellar. He was disappointed in himself, the numb state he was in allowed him to shut the demon out but it was far too late for that. Two of some of the few people who ever gave him a chance in this world, he had hurt them. Once emotionally and the other... far beyond repair. He found the darkest, farthest and dirtiest empty cell he could and stepped inside . Once he closed the gate, he masked the cell with a genjutsu, hiding his chakra he sat down on the ground and roaches scurried away. He would rot in this cell with Shukaku. He knew eventually he would go mad but that's all he deserved, after all, he was merely a killer, a heart breaker, a person who never deserved anything. At this very moment in time, he wished those attempts on his life had been successful. At this very moment he wished nothing more than to be dead like the young girl laying in his office.

Shukaku chuckled _I wonder how long it will take them to find her body... hehehe... _

Gaara closed his eyes and laid his head against the wall, hoping that some way, somehow death would take them both and soon.

_Temari's Room the Same Day_

Temari frowned at the paper on her desk. Gaara would surely be upset, he might even kill her with the sour mood he's been in lately but this is the only thing she could think of. She rolled up the paper, cast her own genjustu and handed it tot he messenger outside her door. Should the messenger be kidnapped or assaulted on his way there, it was pertinent that no one knew the dire situation Suna was in.

"Bring this to the Hokage. You will not stop, you will not pass go and you will collect no money. You go there and you bring back what is needed. This is serious." Temari's ferocity nearly scared the messenger but he knew that if he did not do as she said, they would all suffer severely.

Once the messenger swiftly left, she closed her bedroom door and slumped against the wall. _Dear Kami, Please let this girl be the solution. I don't know what else to do... short of killing him myself, which I highly doubt this entire village could do even if we took him on together. Gaara... please... please don't let that thing win out against you..._

She closed her eyes and counted to ten. Just as she finished a knock sounded at her door, jumping up she willed her heart beat to slow. She gently opened the door and peaked out to see her brother, the not crazy one, staring at her like she had four heads.

"What do you want, Kankurou?" she grunted.

"Hey... have you seen Gaara? He was supposed to meet the council to sign some papers. I mean, I know he didn't want any meetings but he should at least care about Suna related things." he shrugged.

"Kankurou..." Temari sighed as she opened the door wider, letting him inside.

Kankurou was the definition of dense, he had no idea of what was occurring but it was time to let him know. Temari didn't know where Gaara was but wherever he was, he was causing trouble for sure.

_Konoha, Hokage's Office_

Hinata huffed and puffed as she held the wall, her chakra was depleting quickly but she was so close. She was thankful that Tsunade was pushing her, she knew how bad Hinata wanted and needed this. There was nothing in this world that was going to stop Hinata from completing her training.

"Let's go Hinata! You're almost there. Think of what you're going to accomplish with this!" Tsunade shouted.

Hinata nodded, closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She stood upright, byakugan activated she stared ahead swiftly making her hand signs she felt the strong flow of chakra blow through her. It almost hurt but she knew why she was doing this. The technique she was learning was similar to her own family technique of eight trigrams, however this was specified to kill. She had to open her inner gates and control this new flow of chakra, if she messed up it could prove to be deadly. This of course did not guarantee his departure forever but it was good enough for now, good enough to save Gaara so they could be together.

As she felt the gate open inside of her, the chakra flowed through her body, nearly choking her, she held fast. Tsunade knew this was it, this was the technique that would save this girl's future. That moment Shizune burst in through the door, sparking Tsunade's rage.

"Shizune! Have you lost your-"

"Tsunade-sama!" she cried "This just came from Suna, it's from Temari, Gaara's sister... I think something is wrong."

His name stunned her and she lost control of the chakra. The warm flow of chakra turned cold, the power she felt turned to ice and it nearly pierced her heart. She fell to her knees coughing blood as it slowly rescinded to her core, the gates closing allowing normal feeling back into her body. Her body shook violently, fear nearly overwhelmed her. Fear for her life, fear for Gaara's life, fear of what she was about to find out from Temari.

Tsunade's frown deepened as she silently read the note. She shook her head and sighed.

"Tsunade-sama... Is it... Is it Gaara?" Hinata whispered as she got to her feet.

Tsunade handed her the letter and turned to Shizune who, once again, wore a horrified look, afraid of what is going to happen. "Prepare miss Hinata's bags. She must depart immediately."

_Hokage Tsunade,_

_I truly hope you will forgive myself and Suna. I fear we are under siege by a force that we have no chance against. Kazekage Gaara has become ill, I fear the Shukaku has returned or possibly never left. He has night terrors and has once again stricken fear into everyone in the village, perhaps even himself. I do not know how to request this but I think the only one who can help is Hinata Hyuuga. If possible, we need her to come to Suna as quick as possible, she is the only one who can get through to Gaara. I cannot guarantee her safety against Shukaku but I assure you we will do all we can to keep her safe, should we lose her, Suna is yours. Gaara is slipping fast, it is only a matter of time before he turns on us all. I can understand if you choose not to engage in Suna affairs, I only ask because this is our only option. Hinata Hyuuga is the only thing that can save Suna from the darkest side of the Kazekage._

_Temari_

Hinata's hands shook as she read the note. _Gaara... Gaara you're... you're losing it. You're losing the battle I've been preparing so hard to fight... I'm coming Gaara._

"I'm coming, Gaara!" she cried, clutching the letter to her chest. Hinata knew it was time, no more preparation, no more fear. She looked to Tsunade, who nodded and closed her eyes. "Hinata. Without love this world would be nothing but the same is true for hate. Always chose love over hate, let love win and ensure you are happy. Once you bring Gaara back from his terrors, whichever way you wish to make your union work, I will see to it. Good luck, Hinata Hyuuga." she said with a bow as Hinata darted out of the tower, not bothering to wait for her belongings she leapt straight for the village entrance and into the trees that shrouded her future.

_**Author's Note: Soooo? What did you think? Lemme know, keep me posted! Oh and for those of you who are upset with me killing Matsuri, I'm not sorry . I'm tired of hearing people say she's the only one they could see Gaara with because in my world, Gaara belongs with Hinata! Anyway, I'll update again next week. Enjoy! **_

**Author's Note #2: Again, I'm so sorry for not proof reading and putting my all into the original chapter. Please, forgive me and review! That'll let me know if you forgive me :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Good day everyone! I hope you don't hate me too much for taking so long to update. I write when I can and midterms are just about over so I should be back to my weekly update regimen. I also had an idea for another fic which I hope to put into play very soon! Thank you for the reviews and follows, again I hope you enjoy this chapter much like all the others. We get a surprise visit from a very special lady and things are getting rowdy. And we continue on, chapter 7-**

An Angel on the Darkside: Chapter 7

The image of the Hokage faces were quickly fading behind her, she had no idea what to expect when she got to Suna but she knew in the pit of her stomach that it was going to be awful. Possibly more than she could handle but there was no way she was going to let all her hard work go to waste. She took in a steady breath and pushed on, willing her feet to move faster.

After a few hours she felt her feet growing tender from jumping tree to tree, she felt her mouth grow dry and the sickening fear of whether or not she would even make it to Suna sank in. _Why am I such an idiot? I didn't bring a single thing with me... I've got at least another day before I reach Suna..._ she mentally chided herself. She stopped to take a breath, looking around she took in the beautiful of the out skirts of Konoha. The area that she always enjoyed and where she stood wasn't far from her favorite spot where her and Gaara shared one of their few romantic moments.

Nothing but trees for miles around. Trees, trees, trees and more trees. Tall trees, short trees, bushes and flower patches. It all seemed so beautiful and if only for a moment she felt lost in the majesty of nature. The birds even sang her a song as she felt her eyes drift closed and open again. She fought for consciousness but leaving just after training with no rest was taking a toll on her. She was straining to keep her eyes open and her brain alert but it was a losing battle, quite obviously so. Her eyes finally drifted shut and the world turned sideways as she hit the ground with a thud.

_Suna_

Temari wrung her hands together, surely the messenger should have delivered the message by now. She should have sent someone to transport her back here faster. _Dammit... what if she isn't fast enough?_ She stood at the entrance of Suna now and stared out into the open expanse of Sand. Kankurou was still out looking for Gaara, as a matter of fact there was a large number of people out looking for him but Temari knew... the only person who would be able to reach him wherever he was would be Hinata Hyuuga and she prayed to the heavens that she was on her way.

_Konoha Forest_

For a long time she didn't feel anything, Well, she assumed it was a long time because she had no idea what time was at the moment. All she knew was that she felt, she was feeling something and death hadn't gripped her just yet. All she felt was the soft caress of velvety sand along her cheek, her pale eyes slowly opened and she came across the image of a woman. She was heavily dressed, with a yellow scarf around her neck and short sandy blonde hair. She wore the softest smile that stretched all the way to her violet eyes.

Hinata felt the sand fall away from her face as she looked up at the woman, her focus coming clear. Slowly, she sat up as she studied the woman. There was nothing threatening about her, Hinata could tell by the way she was dressed that she wasn't from Konoha. She seemed as though she was from a different country, her clothes were thin but covered most of her most likely to protect her from the sun and but not too thick to protect her from the blistering hot air... this woman... this woman was from Suna.

Silently, she smiled and held out a small cup of water. "Drink this..." her voice was light and airy, although Hinata could see her lips move but felt that her voice was only in her mind. It echoed in her ears and vibrated through her mind, it was like a song she couldn't forget. Graciously she took the cup and sipped it gently, reveling in the cool feeling of the water as it slid down her throat. Rapidly her lady-like graciousness disappeared and she began gulping down what seemed to be the never ending stream of water.

Once she finished she took a deep breath, while the woman before her just sat quietly watching.

"H-how long was I out?" Hinata whispered, grasping the cup tightly in her lap. She wished she had the strength to get up and leave again but that would be both rude and foolish seeing as she'd collapse again within a mile.

The woman smiled bigger this time. "Not long, I know you have something very important to do... I let you rest a little but please, keep drinking. You don't have much time..." again it felt as though her voice was a whisper inside Hinata's brain. The first time she attributed it to her lack of consciousness and clarity but after the water she felt much better and knew something was different about this woman.

Hinata looked down at the cup in her lap, still full of water. It was as though Hinata didn't even drink a drop. "...Who are you?"

"My name is Karura."

That was it, her voice was matter of fact, as if that name was supposed to mean something. Whoever she was she knew that Hinata had something important to do and she was here to help.

"Well, Karura, thank you so much for your help." she took another drink and stretched, feeling so rejuvenated so quickly she didn't bother to question it.

"Thank you, Hinata." she said sweetly. "I mean it, thank you for what you're doing... I fear sometimes there are things that... that even I can't protect him from."

Hinata stopped. Slowly she brought her eyes up to look at Karura. "What... what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Gaara." she shrugged and for the first time looked away from Hinata, off into the distance toward Suna. "I do what I can for him but there's only so much I can do in this other life. I'm glad you came along... I knew from the moment he saw you that you would be able to help him. I have faith in you Hinata..."

Dumbfounded. Hinata stared at the woman. _Other life...? Is this woman... dead?_

"Yes, Hinata... I'm dead. I do what I can for him, after all... he is my son."

Hinata couldn't muffle her gasp as her hands flew to her mouth in shock. _Gaara's mother? I didn't even know he had a mother... well, everyone has a mother but... for her to be sitting here with me... _she felt the consciousness slipping again, her eyes drooping closed.

Karura made her way to Hinata and hugged her tightly, Hinata made no move to escape. Feeling the loving arms of a mother was something she longed to feel for a very long time. She finally let her eyes close and sagged against Karura's body. "Rest, Hinata... Please rest, you are the only one

_Suna_

Temari stood at the gates of Suna, panic coursing through her. The search for Gaara had still turned up nothing and Hinata had yet to have shown up. It had been almost two days since they started the search and either Gaara was dead or something very sinister was about to take place. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to picture this meek girl walking up to the gates of the village. This meek girl was going to be the saving grace of the entire village. _How pathetic..._she sighed.

She didn't know it yet but upon the horizon there was a woman. The meek girl she was looking for was running full blaze toward the village, truly a woman as she headed toward the love of her life and to save as many people as possible.

"Temari!" she shouted. "Temari! I'm here!" Hinata felt uncontrollable glee coursing through her, she was so close to Gaara. So close she could feel him, feel his energy and his soul calling to her. He was here somewhere.

"Hinata?" Temari asked thoroughly confused. Squinting against the setting sun, she saw two figures heading toward her. One woman with long, dark black hair and a sweater, running as fast as she could. The pale eyes were apparent as they shone with determination. The second woman, was slightly taller but her silhouette was misshapen. All Temari could make out was short sandy hair and a yellow scarf, upon further study she saw the docile smile that graced her lips and the violet eyes caused her heart to stop. _Mother?_ She thought, as she made the mistake of blinking, and Karura was gone, vanished into the sand.

"Temari! Temari! Where is Gaara?!" she cried, nearly out of breath.

"I- I don't know... who.. who was with you just now?" Temari asked looking behind Hinata, no longer caring of the impending threat that was her younger brother.

"What? No one. Seriously! Temari! Where is Gaara?" she shouted, angry this time.

"I don't know!' Temari snapped. "Kankurou and the others have been looking for him for two days. No one has seen him! I don't even know if he's in the village!"

Hinata scanned the village with her byakugan. She looked through every building as far as she could see. "No, no! He's here! I still feel him.. I know he's here.. I just can't see him!"

Temari turned around and faced the village, searching as far as her normal eyes could see. She wondered what bond her brother could have created with this girl. It was something beyond anything she'd every known. This girl came from her village that was nearly 3 days away, came alone, unarmed, unequipped. It was obvious she fled the village as soon as the messenger had given her the news. This girl was strong to have made the trek alone... but perhaps she did have help. She glanced toward the sandy expanse that Hinata had just come from, she imagined her mother walking up and into the village just as she had long ago.

A loud crash of thunder interrupted her thoughts, her immediate thought was to that there was no rain in Suna, no pressure systems to clash, there was only wind and sand. She whipped around to see Hinata already running toward the sound and the building that had smoke plumes rising from it slowly. _Gaara... what have you done? Wait! The jailhouse? Gaara put himself in jail?_

The realization came to her, he put himself in jail and that small action gave her a well of hope that perhaps her brother wasn't completely gone in this world. There was something left and that hope propelled her forward to catch up to Hinata who was well on her way to Gaara, well on her way to find her heart once again.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Let me know! See you next week, ladies and gents! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you for all the reviews. I'm very glad you guys are enjoying story. I know I've been neglecting it somewhat since I've been working on my other fic, Eye Sight also featuring Gaara and Hinata :D I know some of you have had some questions, hopefully by the end of the story they will all be answered and if they aren't or you can't wait feel free to PM me! So here it goes... Just don't hate me, please. **

**An Angel on the Darkside: Chapter 8 **

Hinata's heart was pounding in her ears as she willed her feet to move faster. The clouds of smoke billowing from the building ahead had began fading and she could see the civilians clamoring to get away from the chaos. As she neared closer she could tell that things were beginning to unravel and if Gaara was behind this then she had no choice but to push on and save him, for him, for her and for his mother. Temari was hot on her trail as she followed after her, shouting orders at the shinobi who appeared at her side.

"Get the civilians to their designated safe houses! Find Kankurou, tell him to report to the jail! Try to seal off the village in case whatever this is tries to escape. We must contain it here and now!" she barked the orders and within seconds the ninja disappeared.

The building was coming into view, it looked like it was made of sand like all of Suna's other buildings except this one was crumbling. Streaks of sand slid down the sides and men stood outside the building bracing themselves for what was going to exit. Hinata raced forward and pushed the men out of the way, shouting Gaara's name and hoping that the sound of her voice would begin to bring him back to reality.

"Hinata! Wait! If you go alone... he might kill you!" Temari shouted as she stood next to the group of men, Kankurou had quickly appeared behind her, worry lines written across his already painted face.

"Temari..." she smiled. "The only way to go in is alone. If I don't succeed, I'll die. If I do-" she shrugged. "I might either way... but I love him so I have to try." she said firmly and without giving Temari a chance for rebuttal she turned back to the opening of the jail and ran inside the slowly diminishing building.

"Gaara! Gaara, where are you?!" she cried, running down the halls.

The sand made walls were slowly dissipating, sand piling up on the ground as the ceiling got closer to the ground. The whole building was falling to the pieces and she only had seconds to find him and somehow get him out. Hinata ran up and down hallways, relying on instinct to take her where she needed to go. She came upon a stair case and stopped, staring into the dark chasm of possibility and fate.

"Gaara?!" she shouted down the stairs. Fear gripped her tightly, the darkness was beckoning her and she knew whatever was down there could destroy her. "Gaara! I'm coming!" she cried as she shut out the fear and sprinted down the stairs.

The stairs ended abruptly and she smacked into a solid wall with a cry of pain. She turned her head and saw jail cells lining the walls, dead bodies were in front of them. She shook the pain from her head and steadied herself as she made her way through the bodies that lay strewn about the ground, covered in blood and some missing limbs. She shivered at the sight and thought that the one that she loved could have caused so much devastation... she took in a deep breath and forced those thoughts from her head, she had to remember that the one causing all this chaos wasn't Gaara. It was Shukaku and with that her anger flared.

At the end of the hallway, the final cell door straight ahead was wide open and a small trail of blood led inside. Hinata's heart skipped a beat as she made her way inside. "Gaara...?" she whispered, searching the dark cell with her special eyes.

She saw him, sitting in the corner quietly with his head down toward his lap... was he...sobbing? His shoulders shook violently and she heard the straggled cries erupting from his throat. His cry sounded much like her own, the last time she'd seen him. "Gaara!" she shouted, relief propelled her feet as she landed next to him and held him tightly, his head on her chest he wrapped his arms around her waist and sobbed.

She held him close to her, feeling his trembling body against her was so different. He was usually so strong and stoic, it was amazing to see this man as her Gaara, the man that she loved and loved her, the man who raped her on more than one occasion. She tried to think about how she was going to lure Shukaku out so she could use her technique on him and dispel him from Gaara's body but she couldn't think of anything at the moment. All she felt was reverberating joy as she held her soul mate against her body. She remembered the fear that she felt after he left, she might never have been able to see him again. If she hadn't sought help she wouldn't have a change at saving him either. All events led to this moment, their reunion. If Hinata succeeded, she would save herself as well as many others from potential death, not only in Suna but around the world. Shukaku was powerful and in a strong vessel like Gaara's there was no limit to what he could do.

The rumbling of the roof above her brought her attention back to the moment, the sand ceiling was beginning to fall and surely the entrace was caved in by now. There was no way out.

"Hinata..." he muttered and looked up at her. Although he was just crying, his face looked exactly the same. He had perpetual black lines around his eyes so what else could have changed, he looked constantly stressed except for when he smiled, although it was on a rare occasion. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I told you before you should have stayed away... I told you I was going to kill you, you were going to wind up dead..." he said to her gravely.

Hinata stared back at him, her eyes as sweet and soft as always, as the sand walls poured down around them. "Gaara, we are all going to die one day. Either of natural causes or in battle, that is the way of the shinobi... but there is no other way I would rather die...than right here with you, my soul mate."

Hinata leaned in to him, her hand gently touching his cheek as he stared at her, pain in his eyes as the world came down around them. She kissed him softly at first, a brief meeting of the lips, for the first time there was no Shukaku to ruin to the special moment they shared. She felt sand fall on her shoulder and she remembered the urgency of their last moment, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her in a crushing kiss. He let his fingers linger in her now sandy hair, it was still soft and he could imagine her sweet smiling face as their lips met and their tongues danced.

_This is it, this is the way I am supposed to die... Thank you _

They both thought this as the sand cascaded down around them, the entire jail house was crumbling into piles of sand and this was the end of the line for the couple. Their hearts melded together for the first time, two misunderstood misfits who fought against all odds to go against their fate and yet somehow ended up together dying just as they had been born. A monster and sucker for sweet love.

Hinata felt the soft sand against her skin but something warm followed after, it felt as though her lungs were being crushed in her chest but she didn't dare open her eyes, she didn't dare let go of Gaara because even in a hundred years when they found their bodies she wanted their skeletons to still be intertwined in a final embrace. Her consciousness faded as her oxygen supply depleted, darkness over came her and she no longer felt the softness of Gaara's lips. Nothing. She felt nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I just wanted to apologize for taking so long to update. I know a few of you are peeved at me for that last chapter :3 I make up for it here, I swear! This might be the end, I think I'll make one more chapter but it's definitely going to be a time skip if I do. If after this chapter you have any questions, feel free to review or PM me and I'll answer to possibly be forced to continue on with the story. Now I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I did and I enjoyed writing it so moving on to chapter 9.**

**An Angel on the Darkside: Chapter 9**

Things were hazy for Hinata, to say the least. She couldn't feel her heart beating in her chest anymore and she was sure she was dead. She still had control over her body and couldn't help but wonder if Gaara had followed her to heaven, as she pushed weakly off the ground and opened her eyes to look around. She was in a forest, heavy trees were lined up all around her and something caught her eyes. Something yellow sitting to her side, she looked swiftly fearing the worst.

"Karura!" she gasped in shock, Karura only smiled in return once again handing her a small cup filled with liquid.

Hinata shakily took it as she looked at the sweet woman before her. Shame and humiliation filled her as she remembered her sand burial death and that of the woman's son sitting across from her. She brought the cup to her lips with shaking hands, tears threatening to spill from her luminous eyes. She was confused as to why this woman was still smiling when her son had just experienced death and the girl she put all her trust into had failed.

"Karura... I-I'm so sorry..." Hinata muttered, staring deep into the shining liquid inside the cup.

"What for, my dear?" she asked, still smiling.

Hinata didn't dare look up at the woman, shame had filled her, despair as she replayed the final scene over and over in her mind. "We-We died... I'm dead... Gaara's dead too... I-I failed..." she choked out the final words as the tears broke through and streamed down her face, pain tearing through her heart and coming out as sobs. She dropped the cup onto the ground and sobbed into her hands, crying Gaara's name and begging for forgiveness between hiccups.

Karura waited silently as the girl across from her sobbed her heart out, she'd never seen tears as these and she vaguely recalled the tears her son had shed for this girl the same way. The love that they shared was beyond even their knowledge... perhaps it was that they were born for each other and their love had grown before they were even beings on this Earth. Finally, Karura stood and made her way to Hinata's side, picking up the mystical cup and sitting it upright in the grass before her.

"Hinata, please stop..." she crooned as she pulled the girl close. "You didn't fail..."

For a moment Karura had thought her words fell on deaf ears but after a moment Hinata hiccuped once more and pulled from the woman's motherly embrace. Her eyes were red and puffy, the once sweet lavender were shades darker and her cheeks blotched with red. "W-what did you say?"

Another smile crept across Karura's lips. "Hinata, I died many years ago, you know this, but do you know how Gaara gained the power of sand manipulation? Why the sand protects him?" Numbly, Hinata shook her head, staring up at the solid dead woman in wonder. "It's me. I protect Gaara in more ways than one. He is my baby, my youngest and sweetest boy. I do whatever I can to protect him and I do this through his sand... now do you think I would let either of you die by sand burial?" she asked with a laugh.

Hinata stared, dumb founded, confused and elated. "Y-you … you saved us?" she threw herself into the woman's arms once again, hugging her tightly, never more thankful for the care of a mother. "I still have a chance!" she cried, as tears of happiness broke free.

Karura held her tightly and nodded, "You do, Hinata... but you must act quickly. I will be here to help you but you must do it before Shukaku wakes up, okay? Gaara is out cold right now, I made sure of that." she said sincerely. She pointed to Gaara's direction and Hinata looked to the tall man sleeping soundly against a tall tree.

Although he was out cold, his breathing was slow and even, the worry lines once etched across his face were gone and relaxed. He looked so sweet and innocent, like a child.

"He always looks like an angel when he sleeps..." Karura smiled dreamily.

Hinata scrambled to her feet and helped Karura to her own. She faced Gaara, squared her shoulders and began to take a step when Karura stopped her, holding out the cup.

"What is this anyway?" Hinata asked as she took the cup, sipping slowly.

Karura shrugged. "I help in the ways I can but you can't drink sand now can you?"

Hinata laughed this time, looked into Karura's eyes and connected with the love that she felt for Gaara. "Thank you, Karura. For everything, I mean it. I couldn't have done this without you..." she whispered shyly.

"And I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you for helping me save him." she motioned toward the sleeping Gaara. "Go, I'll be right behind you..."

Hinata nodded and began toward Gaara, taking shaky steps as she heard the dead leaves crunch beneath her feet. Finally she knelt down before him, closed her eyes and took in a deep breath letting her chakra flow through her body in high volumes as she opened the first Gate of Healing. She could feel her body spasming as the synapses in her brain fired new power throughout her body, Tsunade-sama always said that if any gate further were opened her entire body would be ripped to shreds with power and pain.

Gaara began to stir before her, momentarily breaking her focus and sending a sharp shock through her brain.

"Hinata, focus! You're almost there." Karura's voice echoed in her mind.

A deep breath later, she flew through her hand signs, causing all the new free flowing chakra to collect in her palms. Her next goal was tricky, she had to hit Gaara close enough to his heart to trigger the Gate of Death. Being that the Shukaku was sealed in his body, they shared this vessel and instead of killing Gaara, shukaku would first be released out of Gaara's body and forced elsewhere. Where? That wasn't her problem but as long as it was far from Gaara that's all that mattered.

Byakugan activated she gazed into Gaara's body, calculating, searching and pinpointing the exact spot she needed to hit. This seemed to be cake seeing as she was well trained in the Gentle Fist but knowing that any second his heart could stop instead, scared her immensely. _You have to do this,_ she thought to herself, _look at it this way. If you do and you kill Gaara, Shukaku will come out and kill you. If you don't then you will never know and you will have thrown away your only chance to save him. _

With that thought, she built her resolve and thrust her hands forward. Piercing Gaara with her chakra, he gave a straggled gasp of pain and began writing as he toppled sideways to the ground. His skin was turned red, rather than it's usual pale shade. She could feel the heat coming from his body as she leaned closer to him, praying to god that she was successful.

His green eyes shot open, staring directly at her. A dark sneer crept across his lips as a demonic voice broke free "Dear Hinata, you've come back for more..." his voice was fading but he was still angry. "He's to weak to fight me off, this body is mine and even if you did rid him of me... I'll just come back. I'll keep coming back... I'll haunt your family and all the precious babies that you two are going to make. I'll destroy you." he spat at her with a laugh.

Fear crept inside her, she knew he was telling the truth. He would and he will but that was a risk she had to take. She sat up and hit him once more, she watched his eyes go wide once again but the sinister smile still splayed cross his lips. With a cry of anguish and fear she hit him again, again and again until finally she felt his chest convulse and blood shot from his mouth as he coughed in pain.

"Hinata stop!" Karura shouted behind her, holding her shoulders firmly. "It's over, I'll take it from here..." Hinata staggered backwards onto her butt and watched as Karura knelt in front of her son. "Hinata, promise me you can take care of him. Don't let any harm come to him. I have to take care of this demon... but … but I don't know when I'll be back." she looked back at Hinata with tears in her eyes and nodded. "You understand right?"

Hinata nodded as tears sprang into her eyes. Karura... the mother figure she had missed to much, a mother who would do anything for her son; Including take a demon into the next world. "Thank you, Karura. I swear I'll take care of him.." she choked out.

Karura smiled her sweet smile and turned back to her son who had begun coughing up blood again. The crimson liquid running down his cheeks and onto the ground. Hinata's consciousness was fading, the pain of losing Karura and opening the first gate was taking a toll on her weak body. It looked as though Karura shoved her hand into Gaara's mouth and was digging around inside body? She finally emerged with a small, angry looking racoon dog in between her fingers. He was shouting obscene words at her but she just smiled at him as she stood up.

"Hinata, thank you. You did most of the work for me. I should be able to take care of him on my own." she smiled sweetly. "Tell Gaara, I'll be back soon and that...that I love him."

Hinata opened her mouth to speak but before she could pool the energy to form words her vision faltered and she collapsed backward on the ground.

*~~*_Time Lapse- Hours later..._

"Hinata? Hinata! Oh, god, Hinata! Are you okay?" panic lined Gaara's voice. "Hinata, please be okay!"

She stirred slightly on the ground as he shook her. Her pale lavender eyes staring up at his shimmering green emeralds.

"Hinata!" he pulled her up and hugged her tightly. "What the hell happened?! Why did you come back?" His relief had been replaced with anger as he realized that she ignored his order to stay behind. Instead she came and risked her life.

She stared up at him as he shouted at her and her vision came into focus. He no longer had blood on his face and worry was painted across it once again. She opened her mouth to speak but she was too weak for words still. She sat up and he sat cross legged in front of her, partially angry and partially relieved. After a few moments passed, she felt she'd finally found her voice.

"Gaara, I-" he cut her off.

"Hinata, you don't understand... For the longest time, all I felt was rage and anger, then... then I realized that those things aren't important. What's important is love and caring for your people and protecting them with all your heart. I was content, I was fine with that life, I felt complete... but you, Hinata, when I met you everything in my brain went haywire. I started feeling those inklings of blood lust, I just wanted to touch you... taste your blood and hear your screams but in the most possessive way. I didn't want anyone else touching you like I did and it didn't make sense because... I'd felt such strong need to protect you but I.. I was the only one hurting you as well. Your blood... sings to me, Hinata, and I want it. All for myself."

She was shocked, she stared at him in disbelief. No one had ever spoken such intense words to her. She knew that she had to help him and she knew that her feelings for him were beyond the caring of a friend but actually hearing him speak the same words she had felt... It was scary. Gaara was so intense and put his heart into everything he did, he was genuinely a good person but he had been through so much, it pained her heart to imagine what he must be feeling.

She placed her hand gently over his fist, sitting on his knee. "Gaara... Why do you think I came all this way? I know I'm a fool and I do crazy things for the people I love, even the ones who don't love me back but I risked my life for you and I'd do it again to save you..."

He looked up at her, the dark lines around his eyes seemingly growing darker. He frowned deeply, "What are you talking about?"

She'd forgotten, she was so happy to have him alive and well, to be alive herself and successful in her endeavor that she forgot. He had no idea of what he'd done or what just happened with Shukaku or Karura. His intense and no longer loving gaze made her nervous, the confidence she had once felt was gone and she felt her face turning a deep red. She felt foolish for some reason but she had to remind herself that she did was she did for the man she loved, her soul mate.

"Gaara, after you left me... I went to Tsunade-sama for help. I couldn't just let you get away and hurt yourself... or others. She taught me h-how to get rid of Shukaku. We trained everyday and I tried so hard to learn it and master it so I could save you, you inspired me every day. Then... then we got a letter from Temari requesting that I come to Suna-"

"She what?" he growled, his fist tightening even more.

"No, Gaara! I'm glad she did! I came as soon as I could, I made it here just in time because when I found you in the jail it was crumbling. I thought we were going to die but it was okay because all I ever wanted was to be next to you at the very end." she shrugged and looked to where Karura had once stood before her. "She saved us, Gaara, she saved both of us so I could save you and we did it together." she beamed brightly.

An eerie silence fell over them, the animals in the forest had stopped scurrying and the water had stopped flowing.

"Hinata, you fool." he finally spoke, his voice dripping with sadness. "I could have killed you- then what?! What will your family do?!"

She laughed out loud at that one, _funny joke_, she thought. "My family doesn't care about me, my friends barely do. I'm just a wall flower to them." she said meekly.

"What would I have done.. if you were gone?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Gaara, you would be the one gone if I hadn't come, don't you understand?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. "You're the biggest idiot I've ever met. No one would willingly walk into a fight with a demon. You're such a fool... a wonderful, sweet, intelligent magnificent fool." he laughed as he pulled her close. She sat gingerly in his lap with her head on his shoulder as he gently pulled his fingers through her dark hair.

A calming breeze swept through the pair as they sat together in the silent forest, enjoying their moment wrapped in each other. No angry voices, no cries in pain, just happiness and serenity for two people who fought against their fate and came together for love.

"Gaara, your mother told me to tell you... that she loves you and she'll be back." she murmured against his neck, she closed her eyes tightly and tried no to think about the possibility of Karura never coming back for them and the possibility of Shukaku actually coming back.

After a moment of silence, he swallowed hard, most likely the tears that had built up in his throat. "... I know. I kept hearing her voice...I heard her say that..." he whispered hoarsely. "She'll be back..."

_And... I love her too... _ he thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. This is my first story that I have EVER finished completely and I think to think it had been somewhat of a success. You guys really helped me in realizing my potential as a writer and I hope to continue producing quality works that you will enjoy! Again, thank you to everyone but this is the last chapter so without any further interruptions...**

**An Angel on the Darkside: Chapter 10 **

Terrified screams echoed through the hallways. He flew down the empty corridors toward the shrill voice that was banging against his ear drums.

_Hinata!...I'm coming! _

Once he entered the medical room, the old woman crowded around his wife stared at the ground as they backed away. Fear wracked him violently, his entire body was shaking as his worst fear had been coming to life. Hinata's small body lay on the white sheets, stained with red. Her eyes were closed and the small child on her chest made no movement, all he could do was watch as the life drained out of her and the small baby cooed upon her bosom.

Gaara looked down at the boy, anger and sadness welling up inside him. His beloved was gone and here he was, in the same situation as his own father. His son had killed his wife and that was something they would both have to live with. As he inched closer he noticed the small baby turning his head, making eye contact. The words that echoed in his brain caused his a cold shiver down his spine, the small child had red, eyes with dark circles around them much like his own.

_I'll just come back. I'll keep coming back... I'll haunt your family and all the precious babies that you two are going to make. I'll destroy you._

Gaara awoke with a start, his heart was pounding, body covered in sweat and dried tears staining his cheeks. He looked around his sparse bedroom, the moonlight shining through the small window. Fear struck him as, once again, he realized his wife may not be next to him, dead and gone just as his own mother had been. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he turned to his side and relief flooded through him. Hinata lay sleeping silently next to him, her swollen pregnant belly giving her a luminous glow. Tears nearly broke through, tears of happiness and sheer joy.

He had become such a cry baby over this woman... there was always that nagging fear that someday, somehow she was going to leave him or disappear and he couldn't take that. This small woman, he loved her so much and although they seemed to be opposites they were nothing without each other. She was sweet and caring, she taught him how to love and showed him that it was okay to be human sometimes. She had done so much for him, not even counting removing Shukaku from his body but even somehow convincing the Suna council to allow him to be Kazekage upon his return. This woman worked wonders and there was no other place he'd rather be than right next to her every day of his life.

He sighed and laid back down into his soaked sheets. The dreams had begun the very day Hinata announced she was pregnant and they've gotten worse each night, he never told her but she knew. She always knew, he never had to say a thing and she always knew. After an hour, he finally willed himself back to sleep, keeping Hinata close to his side to ensure that she wouldn't disappear into the dead of night.

Once he finally opened his eyes daylight was shining through the window. He hands slid across the sheets to find his wife but panic took hold of him when he realized he was alone. _Where could she be?!_ He glanced out the window and noticed how unusually high the sun was in the sky. It had to be at least noon- how could he sleep so late? He stood and dressed, setting off to find Hinata.

The halls were empty which wasn't unusual but most of the time there was at least one or two people in the Kazekage home. He made way for his own office, as he opened the door to enter a frantic Temari popped out.

"GAARA!" she cried.

"Temari?"

"Gaara! Where have you been!? Hinata is in labor!"

A cold chill ran down his spine as scenes from his dream flashed through his mind. "Where is she?" he murmured in a daze.

Temari grabbed his hand, something she would never have dared to do before. One never touched Gaara unless they had a death wish but the years had softened him and he was about to be a father, who could blame him for being in shock?

The two ran down the halls and as they neared the infirmary, they could hear the faint wails of a baby. He rushed forward, bursting through the doors, his vision blurring from adrenaline. Temari stood beside him and sighed in relief, he looked around the room searching for his fears to be confirmed but what he saw was nothing short of a miracle. There was blood all over the white sheets but Hinata sat up right in the bed holding a small bundle in her arms, her face shining brightly.

"H-Hinata..." he whispered as he made his way to her bedside.

"Look, Gaara." she said, holding the small life in her hands. "It's a girl."

The look on Gaara's face was one of pure terror as he gazed down at his child. He was praying not to see red eyes and dark lines, he prayed no demonic voice would erupt from her throat. He lifted a shaking hand and gently touched the soft cheek of his daughter, who promptly stopped cry and stared at him in wonder. His heart melted into a puddle at his feet. She had her mothers eyes and whisps of black hair, she was going to be a beautiful spitting image of her mother.

"Kiseki..." he murmured to himself.

Hinata smiled up at him, she could always feel Gaara's fear of when the baby would be born. Not of becoming a father, they both knew he would ensure that he was a wonderful father, but of the potential return of Shukaku. She always held that nagging fear as well but either way she knew she would take care of that baby, either in life or in death. Once she had even imagined herself and Karura side by side watching after their children as they took on life but Hinata made it through the birth and this sweet baby girl stared at them in wonder.

"Kiseki." she agreed. "Perfect."

A flash of yellow caught the corner of her eye and she turned swiftly to see the ever present Karura standing beside her, a gentle smile across her face. Warmth filled Hinata's heart, she had returned, she made it and that created the possibility in her heart that Shukaku would never come back. She looked to Gaara who was still enamored with Kiseki, he stared at the girl in shock and wonder as though he'd never seen a baby before, or perhaps realized that there is another in this world that he could love as much as he loved his wife.

Hinata couldn't help but think about the time that her father and mother shared this moment when she was born, how things had changed. They were once a happy family but Hinata knew her own family would be different. She knew the moment the two had met, when Gaara was still stuck in the dark shadows of his past.

Somehow together the two had both emerged into the light of love and acceptance beyond anything they had every known.


End file.
